Vocaloid Adventures
by senacoco
Summary: Miku, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Luka, Teto, Haku, and Neru go on daily life adventures. BAGELS INCLUDED.
1. Chapter 1

Miku Hatsune was jolted awake by a hand shaking her and another slapping her in her face. ¨Wake up!¨ yelled Rin Kagamine, her roommate. ¨Geez Rin I'm already awake, you don't have to slap me..¨ said Miku who was already drifting back off to sleep. Rin suddenly yell-whispered into Miku's ear, ¨Everyone already left for work.¨ Miku didn´t reply. Rin whispered, ¨Everyone except you and me are dead, there was a nuclear war and then the Hobbit appeared and Legolas started shooting arrows, and Smeagol was like my precious and he threw a time bomb and left with The Doctor and they went to Narnia and…. Kaito broke up with you.¨ Rin did the only other thing that would wake Miku up. ¨The grocery store is having a sale on leeks!¨ she screamed into Miku's face. ¨OMG really?¨"said Miku, already hopping out of bed. Miku was already ready to leave and was running around the house with a bagel in her mouth until Rin could slap her in the face and say ¨NO NOT REALLY!¨

That was when Miku looked at the clock and realized what time it was. ¨Rin it's only 6 A.M, why did you wake me up?¨ she pouted. Rin simply replied, ¨Don't you remember? It´s your boyfriend Kaito's birthday.¨


	2. Chapter 2

Miku sighed. She had completely forgotten Kaito's birthday. She always forgot about Kaito even though he always remembered her. ¨So… why did we have to wake up early for Kaito's birthday again?¨ asked Miku. ¨He left to record a song today and won't be back until the end of the day, so we have to start planning his party for tonight.¨ sighed Rin. ¨Ohhhhhh..¨ Miku whispered. ¨Where is everyone else?¨ she asked. Then she turned around. There was Len, Gumi, Teto, and Neru. They were all yawning sleepily and glaring at Rin. Except for Teto who always woke up early. She was munching on a piece of french bread with lots of margarine on it. ¨Okay, here's the plan, Miku and Teto will hit the grocery store for some party food, Len and I will go get the party supplies, Gumi and Neru will make the guest list. I already talked to Meiko and Luka and they said they were going to cook the food. Gakupo is D.J. Got it everyone?¨ Neru sighed ¨Why can't I be D.J today?¨ she pouted. ¨Gakupo is always D.J, and he has horrible taste in music.¨ That wasn't true and everyone knew that so they all just glared at Neru. ¨What?¨ she sighed. ¨Anyway, let´s go everyone, GO GO GO!¨ yelled Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

Miku and Teto through open the doors to Happy Market as attendants wearing pink aprons with happy faces gaped at them. ¨I know I'm beautiful, but you don't have to stare.¨ Teto laughed awkwardly as Miku yelled at the nearest attendant, ¨Give me all the bagels you have woman! You must show me your I.D or you are all arrested by the bagel police! We are here to stop crime and eat bagels!¨ The unlucky woman ran away to find the bagel aisle as Miku said ¨All in a day's work.¨ ¨Anyways, you read me the shopping list and I´ll get the items.¨ said Teto. ¨Sounds good enough to me.¨ exclaimed Miku as she climbed into a shopping cart with a pink happy face on it. ¨Push me!¨ she cried with joy like a little kid. ¨Okay¨ Teto awkwardly whispered. Miku started to read the list. ¨Hmmm.. it says here that we will need some leeks.¨ said Miku. ¨Yeah.¨ said Teto ¨More leeks.¨ said Miku ¨Ummm… are you sure?¨ said Teto ¨I´m sure of it demon woman! Don't judge me by my grocery skills!¨ Miku screamed. Then because she had been hit on the head by a baguette that suddenly appeared out of Teto´s purse, she was knocked unconscious. ¨That's better.¨ Teto sighed. At least she didn't have to be roommates with Miku like Gumi. She felt really bad for Gumi. Having Neru as a roommate wasn't too bad once you got past her cranky attitude and annoying comments, which nobody at all ever got used to. Anyway, back to shopping. She picked up the shopping list that Miku had dropped on the floor. ¨OW¨ she winced. Though her chimera age was 15, she was actually 30, but no one needed to know that. She looked at the shopping list, and on it were items like ice cream, more ice cream, tuna fish, eggplant, carrots, french bread, leeks, oranges, bananas, some beer and sake, a new cell phone?!, and you guessed it, more ice cream. Teto quickly checked items off the list that they obviously couldn't buy, like the cellphone, beer and sake. She added more items to the list, like some milk eggs and a bag of fatty potato chips that she and all her friends liked. Then she walked down the aisle to look for all the items.

(OoO? ﾟﾎﾵLATER? ﾟﾎﾶOoO)

Teto looked into the shopping cart and checked everything off the list. Everything was there, and she quickly checked on Miku to see how she was doing. After moving aside the extra large bag of fatty chips, she saw Miku and she slapped her in the face. She was out like a light, and the groceries and produce all over her covered her like a blanket. Teto quickly went to one of the checkout aisles to buy all her stuff. She waited for like 30 minutes for someone to come until she noticed that the aisle she was in wasn't even open. From the depths of the shopping cart came a shuffling noise. The great Miku was awakening. ¨Oh no..¨ whispered Teto as she ran to the nearest aisle. The attendant told her that the price was 1￠. She dug through her wallet but only saw a thousand dollar bill. ¨We take dollars.¨ the attendant said but Teto freaked. Suddenly, a hand sprang out of the shopping cart. ¨OMG look at what I found… MY PRECIOUS!¨ yelled Miku. Teto saw the shiny penny in her hand and quickly snatched it from her. She gave it to the attendant and he rang up all her stuff. Then Teto burst through the doors running all the way home with the shopping cart.


End file.
